Beloved
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: He was born from Magic's Love to heal the magical world. SLASH! Harry/Male Harem. AU.
1. Chapter 00

_AN: Hi. So I'm not dead. I'm just been grounded. My mother hates Harry Potter and seems to think that being 17 is too young to read anything sexual, so she doesn't like me to go on any of these sites, especially . However, I now have my own laptop and as long as I do all of my chores and School work and don't let her see what I'm up to she won't say anything. However that doesn't give me much to time to get on line, let alone post anything. Plus my life at the moment Is pretty crazy with school, work, and a whole bunch a family drama and problems. I've been wanting to post something. So I decided to start a different story, since most of mine are or were Harry/Draco, which I'm sick of and can barely write anymore. Also I wrote all of those so long ago I can't really remember where I was going with those. That doesn't mean I won't continue those just that they are all one a temporary hiatus while I get my life together and am able to force myself to finish them. I will however probably be posting some drabbles, Random ideas, and one shots whenever I can. This will be the only multi-chaptered story I will be working on. I'm also going to start going into other Fandoms, so look out for those. I will be trying to post a new chapter for this whenever I can, so don't be expecting regular updates. I will be trying to do this a quick as possible. , so that I have something for you all while I'm still writing. Well…That's all I can think of. So Enjoy!_

_Title: Beloved_

_Author: Bittersweet Dream_

_Summary: He was born from Magic's Love to heal the magical world._

_Warnings: SLASH, Powerful!Harry, Harry/Male Harem, Molly and Ginny bashing, Bad!Ministry, Grey!Harry, Chan, Slight Incest, Twincest( yes that needs its own warning), Adorable!Harry. And more to come._

_Born of Magic's Love_

_Born to Heal his mother's wound_

_He shall be known yet unseen_

_The light will burn him_

_The Dark shall Love him_

_Forsaken at first_

_He shall be Beloved to those he marks_

_They shall call him the Master of Death_

_So shall Her heart be Born_

_Cassandra Ravenclaw, 4441 AD _

Magic was a very curious thing. Some believed it to be a force, some a being, some simply didn't care. However unknown to them Magic was both a Force and A being. Magic was what made the sun and moon rise and fall, the seasons change, the water flow, and all beings live. Every being be they magical or mundane had some magic in them. The only true difference was that Magical beings had a closer bond with Magic, they were able to harness the magic around them and do things that the mundane could not. Not to say that the mundane couldn't do magic, they could but only under very extreme conditions. Have you ever hear of a child surviving a plane crash or a person who was close to dying suddenly being miraculously healed? That was magic.

Now like stated before magic was more than a simple force, it was a being. Though magic did not have a physical body, it had a soul. Now to understand this story you must understand that magic wasn't always around. Like everything else magic was created, magic was just the first to be created. Magic was created by the Goddess Nyx to govern and judge the world that Nyx had created. No one knows much about Nyx, only that after she created the universe she went into a deep sleep said to only return after the universe ended, however that is a tale for another time. But like I was saying Magic was created to govern the world by Nyx. To create magic Nyx toke a piece of her soul and infused it with the world. Unknown to Nyx she had ended up created another being, a copy of herself that evolved over time into its or Her own being.

Magic, like every being does at one point in their lives, started to wished for companionship, to have someone to talk to directly. So every once in a while she would allow a select few to be more connected to her then anyone else. These few were able to speak directly with her and to see her. For a while this was enough. However magic was created by Goddess, that is to say a female. And being that magic was created from her soul, Magic at the very less had the emotions of a female. And all females eventually have maternal feelings, magic being no less. At first her feelings were appeased by simply taking care of the world, later by her very few chosen, however slowly she began longing for a child of her own, a child that would truly be hers. At first Magic was at a complete lose at what to do, she did not have a physical body. She could of course create one for herself, but while she could create a body, It was a body that would never age and was unable to carry a child. For centuries she tried to find a way and through those years the soul of a child started to grow within her, slowly forming.

You see before the physical body of a child is born, first the soul is created combining the souls of its parents and ancestors to create a new soul, then once the soul was created, a spark of magic would happen and it would infuse the soul with the body. So to create a soul you did not need a physical body, but let it live you did.

As the soul slowly grew, magic searched for a couple that's soul were able to sustain her child. Finally she found couple that were powerful and compliable enough to sustain her child, also at the time they had just conceived. The soul of their child had just barely started to form and was little more than a piece of both parent's souls. Magic acted quickly as this might be her only chance. She infused the two pieces of the couple's souls and her child soul's, making both the couple and her the child's parents in every way.

Unbeknown to either parents at that very moment, the child born would later become Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.

End Prologue.

AN: I don't have a Beta for this story, if anyone would like to, please Email me at Damien _ Aiden Yahoo . com

Also, Any ideas for who you want to be in Harry's Harem. You can pick anyone as long as its not Dumbledore, Hagrid, or any female. I might do some Gender bending with some of the females to make it so they can be in. Also keep in mind Harry will be submissive, that is not to mean he will be a wimp, however he will be bottom in bed.

**R & R Please!**


	2. Chapter 01

AN: This is unedited, though I have some one that is looking over it, I'll repost when edited. Warnings on in the Prologue. I forgot the disclaimer last time. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway.

Title: Beloved

Author: Bittersweet Dream

Chapter 1 ~ The Beginning ~

Harry Potter was a very smart child, no matter what his uncle and aunt told people. So he knew that living in a cupboard under the stairs wasn't a very normal thing to do, he also knew that making a five year old cook, clean, and garden all by himself wasn't behavior of a caring family, especially with the way that they spoiled Dudley. At first Harry though it was because he wasn't their biological son, however after simply listening to everything his relatives would say to him, thinking that he couldn't understand what they were saying (they could never admit that he might be smarter than their precious Dudley). As he listened he would notice how they would always talk about his "Freakiness" that he got from his parents. Every time he did anything, good or bad, they always remarked about his "Freakishness". At first he didn't put much though into it since just about everything he did was freakish to them, even having to use the bathroom (as long as he was the one that had to use it) was freakish. But as time and years went by he noticed that every now and then he would do something that even he knew wasn't normal.

Of course he's idea of normal and theirs was completely different. But turning someone's wig blue or suddenly appearing on a roof while running away from his cousin wasn't remotely normal by anyone's standards, at least no one he knew. So he started to experiment. He would try to copy what he was doing, try to see if he could do other things. For a while nothing happened, then one day he met her.

Harry was sitting in his cupboard, He had just figured out how to make things float and was making some rocks that he had brought in from the garden float. Mid way of making one of the bigger ones float, he heard a voice calling him. He knew it wasn't his relatives as they only called him Boy and Freak. His kindergarten teacher was the only one to call him Harry and he doubted that she was in his relatives' house late at night. He looked around, but didn't see anyone. He went back to floating rocks, until his eyes started to droop. He laid down and drifted to sleep.

(Dream)

Harry gradually awoke to the feeling of someone running their hands through his hair. Which was strange since he no one he knew ever did that to him. When he tried to sit up, the same hand gently pushed him back down.

"Not yet, Little one. Soon you will remember everything." Said a gentle voice from above him.

Once the voice stopped talking, Harry felt a rush of memories come to him. Memories of his mother, father, of Sirius, Remus, Severus, of magic, of his Mama. So many memories, the very last was of his mother and father's death and how he was hidden him away with his relatives. It was too much for his small body that he passed out.

(End Dream)

Harry was awoken by light streaming into his cupboard. He carefully sat up, his mind still in a slight mess. As he sat, he toke slow breaths, until everything in his mind was organized again.

Once all the memories and thoughts were categories, He reached out with his mind for his mother, wishing to hear her.

Once he reached her, he felt a warm cocoon of emotion send through him. He felt love, sadness, caring, anger.

'_My Child, My beautiful Child, Oh how I've missed you. ' _

Harry curled up, for once in a long time feeling truly happy.

'_Hello, mama. I've missed you, too'_

He felt a jolt of love run down his spine, before she spoke again.

'_As have I, My little one. There are so many things that I need to tell you, but before I can. You need to get in contact with your family. They are worried about, but until you call for them, they cannot come.'_

Harry nodded.

'_My relatives will let me out in a few minutes, than I can go outside and summon them to me.'_

He felt her nod. They spoke about other things until his uncle opened the door. Before Harry could so much as speak, his uncle spoke.

"Alright, you little freak, I have important guest coming over today and I don't want any of your freakishness anywhere. I want you out of the house until 9:30. Do not come back before them no matter what. Ya hear me?" He said his voice gruff and harsh.

Harry nodded, knowing better to speak, unless he angered his Uncle. Not that he couldn't take care of himself now, but that he also knew that he needed to be careful until he called his family, Harry ran out the door as fast as his little legs could take him until he reach an abandoned Park. Once there he sat down against a tree, and dove into his mind.

Harry's mind was very unique for a child. It was a huge forest, with shelves built into each tree, covered in vines. Each Shelf had books, and in each book was a memory. Some memories were true, while others weren't. The most important books were in a clearing, in the middle of the forest. In the clearing, each tree had a mirror in front of it, to get to the tree; you need to go in the mirror. But the only way to get through the mirror was to be part of his family.

Harry reached the clearing and walked to the center of it. In the middle of was small fountain; in his fountain was a small connection to his magic. He put his hand in the fountain and called out.

* * *

In a castle, far home Harry, a man with greasy hair and dark eyes dropped the potion in his hand as he felt a call.

In an island covered in his Despair, A pure black dog felt a call.

In a small cabin, in a forest, a man with tawny hair and amber eyes shot up off his bed as a felt a call.

IT was a call that they hadn't felt for years, one that they feared they would never feel again. They quickly answered the call, instantly transporting in front of a small child with reddish black hair and Emerald jade eyes.

"Hello"

* * *

Harry awoke from his trance, when he felt them answer his call.

One by one, they appeared, the only ones left of his family.

He smiled at their astonish looks and spoke.

"Hello"

Before He could say anything else, a black dog, ran toward him and started to lick his face, his tail wagging wildly.

Harry laughed joyously.

"Alright, Paddy. I missed you too." He said though his laughter.

He looked at the other men, they had smiles on their faces as well. Tears slowly fell as he laughed.

Finally he had his family.

* * *

End Chapter 1

Here is Chapter 1. I hope you like it.

AN: Okay so this chapter was pretty hard for me to write, seeing as I'm Horrible with beginnings. Not much happens in his chapter, more will be happen in the next chapter. Hopefully it'll get better as It goes. Also, I love all of the reviews I've gotten so far.

At the end of each chapter I'll have a current Harem count. These will be the characters that have the most votes so far and that I like. If for some reason you don't want a character that is in the harem to be there, PM me with a reason and if I think the reason is good enough( not _I don't like him, _or_ that's gross _or whatever_)_ then I will switch him with someone else. But once he is officially introduced into the story, he cannot be taken out.

Harem Count: Blaise Z.

I have some things I need ya'll to vote for. Depending on your votes, it will change the story.

Good Dumbles?( If good then there will be a huge change in the story)

Evil Dumbles? (If bad, Harry will most likely be somewhat Dark)

or Manipulative Dumbles with good Intentions? (Harry will most likely be somewhat dark)

Good Hermione? (If good, she will be somewhat OCC, since I kind of hate her in the canon and think that she's way to nosy)

Bad Hermione? (She'll be bashed)

Are there any girls you want me to gender bend to be in Harry's harem? (Can't pick Luna or Ginny)

Please vote as soon as possible, because until you do I can't continue. The next chapter really depends on your votes.

R &R Please.

_Finished May 30, 2010; 10:42 pm. _


	3. Chapter 02

Title: Beloved

Author: Bittersweet Dream

The three men sat in a small circle around young Harry, basking in his presence. No one spoke, not wanting to break the comforting silence, yet knowing that they needed to talk. After a while, Remus, being the ever reasonable one of the three, spoke up.

"Cub, H-how-w-why?" Remus stuttered trying to ask how and why harry had called them.

Harry rose up from where he was laying on Sirius and smiled at Remus, knowing what he was trying to say.

"Mama came to me in a dream and told me to call you" Answered Harry with a slightly vague smile.

Severus' hand stilled midway through Harry's hair. He looked down at the petite boy slightly leaning against him with an unreadable expression.

"By mama do you mean Lily?" Severus asked.

Harry looked down at Sirius who was looking right back at him with grey eyes.

He answered with his eyes staying on Sirius.

"No. Lily Is Mommy not mama."

Remus and Severus shared a look over Harry's head. But before either of them could ask, Sirius spoke up for the first time, his voice slight hoarse from his stay in Azaban.

"Who is your mama, Harry?"

There was silence for a while. Harry simply looking into Sirius' eyes as if he was searching for something, after what seemed like an eternity Harry spoke, this time looking up at the sky.

"Mama is magic, She is everything and nothing. She is the stars in the sky, the trees on the ground, the fish in the sea. Mama is Mama." Harry's voice was distant as if he wasn't there, yet at the same time was.

Again there was silence; none of the men knew what to do. It's not every day that a child that you held precious tells you that his mother is Magic. Especially not Harry Potter, but if they were honest with themselves, Harry had never been a normal child even as a baby.

They could still remember Harry's birth. Both set of Harry's Grandparents were there as well as them. They were all waiting outside the delivery room, waiting for someone to tell then what was going on. After what seemed like a lifetime, James walked out with a blue bundle in his arms. At first they were all scared to hold him, especially Remus. But eventually they all held him. Sirius going first as he was Harry's Godfather, then Severus, finally Remus. After each had held them, felt a strange connection with Harry, more then what you would usually think.

Sirius had felt both his magic and his grim reaching out for Harry, as if Harry were his master.

Severus felt much the same, his magic calling out to Harry, eager to please.

For Remus if was the strangest, the werewolf inside of him completely stilled, as if searching for something, then it calmed almost purring like a cat in contentment.

From that moment on, They spent as much time as they could with him. Only leaving when they had to or were forced to.

After Lily and James were killed, Sirius sentenced to Azkaban, and Dumbledore making it so that they couldn't go near the Dursleys, it was like a piece of their soul was torn from them.

They sat there, each deep in memories, until they felt a surge of magic hit them.

The surge was so strong that they the almost passed out, after it was over they felt like they had been hit with a dozen Cheering Charms.

As they felt the effects, they saw a woman appear right in front of them. She was pale with bright green eyes and black hair, wearing a white kimono lined in royal blue. She was beautiful with a shine to her that gave her an otherworldly feeling.

The woman walked to them, though it looked like she floated to them, until she stood right in front of Harry.

The men watched as she reached out to him, creasing his hair and cheek. After a few moments she spoke.

"_Hello, my child" _ She said, her voice sounding like a dozen chimes, musical and calming, unlike any voice human or inhuman they had ever heard. It wasn't until they realized what said that they came out of there voice-induced trance.

They looked on in shock as Harry replied.

"Hello, Mama."

Once those words left his mouth, the three men were speechless. After all what do you say when you're in the presence of not only magic but her child as well? Not even Sirius or Severus who usually had a compliant for anything was unable to think of anything to say.

Luckily for them, the woman began to speak to them.

"_You have been call here to help my child. He has been given a great task and will need your help. You are his chosen" _She said, looking each of them in the eye.

Silence followed her state. Severus was the first to speak up.

"What task?" He questioned.

"_As my child, Harry was always meant for great things, As proven by the prophecy making him destined to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort. However centuries ago Cassandra Ravenclaw made a prophecy of a child born of magic's love to heal his mother's wound. Harry is that child. For centuries I have been weakening, to the point where more and more child are being born without magic. Wizards have stopped following the old ways. If something isn't done soon, only the chosen will have any magic." _

"What do you mean chosen?" Remus asked, his mind still trying to take everything that he had heard in.

"_The chosen are the ones that belong to my child. They are the few that will be closer to me than anyone else besides my son. You three were the first chosen. Everything you are belongs to my child; your magic, your soul, your thoughts, your everything. You will be given special abilities, though what they are only myself and harry know. Harry is your master, no one else. "_

It toke a minute for her words to sink in. Sirius seem to not be as bothered as the others, if that was because he didn't care or because Harry was currently showering him with loving touches was yet to be seen. The next to seem to accept it was Remus. Not only was his heart telling him to accept it but so was his wolf. Severus, on the other hand, it was something of a shock, seeing as he already had two masters, a third might break him. But before he could start to brood, he felt a slight touch on his arm and then a feeling of complete calm.

Looking down, he saw Harry's hand lying on his arm, slowly caressing his skin, calming him and giving him peace.

Slowly but surely each man accepted that this was what they were meant for. With that acceptance, came not only peace but a feeling of complete bliss, as if for that very moment everything was right with the world.

* * *

AN: Alright. That's the end of this chapter. I meant to post this chapter last week, but I've been so busy. It was supposed to be a lot longer, but I decided to make the next chapter long. Next Chapter will have a time skip. I'm going to summaries everything until he's 11th birthday. I'll also have the visit to Diagon Alley and some other things.

Also, with the Harem, there are some chooses that need to be made. (This * means that no one has picked them, but I decided to add them.) If you don't see who you want, please review and tell me.

**First**, Harry can be with only older men. Here is a list of all the older men that I will allow.

Rabastan Lestrange

Rodolphus Lestrange *

Remus Lupin

Sirius Black

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Barty Crouch Jr. *

**Seconded**, Harry can be with teens still in school (or were in school sometime while he was) but older than him.

Adrian Pucey

Oliver Wood

Weasley Twins (If you want the either of the twins, you get both. I don't separate Twins)

Cedric Diggory

Viktor Krum

Marcus Flint

Lee Jordan

Roger Davies*

Cormac McLaggen*

**Third**, Harry can be with those he's age.

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Theo Nott

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finngan

Terry Boot

Ron Weasley

Justin Finch-Fletchley*

Ernie Macmillan*

Zacharias Smith *

**And Finally Fourth,** Harry can with a mix of the three groups( If you chose this one, make a list and review or PM it to me)

There are a few rules though. Certain people I'll only do together. Like if you pick Cedric you have to pick Viktor, here is a list.

Cedric – Viktor

Adrian – Marcus

Dean – Seamus

Remus – Sirius - Severus

Rabastan - Rodolphus

If you pick any of those, you have to choose the other to.

Also if you don't see who you want, please review and tell me. And tell me what other pairings you might want.

Here is a list of characters that I won't put in the Harem:

Draco Malfoy

Voldemort (Tom M. Riddle)

One more thing, I know that Siri, Remy, and Sev might seem a little to accepting, but there is a reason for that which will be explained in the next chapter.

That's all for now, Next chapter will be out by next week and go to my profile and vote on my Poll it's very important.

**Sighing out Damian**

_Finished 8/1/10, 4:56 (Not Beted)_


	4. Chapter 03

Harry leaned against the same tree where he had first called this first three chosen to him. He had been 6 years this day since then and many things had changed. After the talk with his Mama, they had taken Harry back to his relatives. While they wished to take him with them, they knew that if they did they would have the entire wizarding world after them. It was better to work from the shadows.

Remus bought a house in the next town, far enough were no one would be suspicious and near enough that he could see Harry. The house had three bedrooms, with a pool and an entrainment room. The Master was Remus' and Sirius' Room. The other Severus' and the last was Harry's.

They would come get him after school for a few hours and during the weekends. At first the Dursley's had protested, not because they wanted him there but because of what Dumbledore had told them. Apparently living there not only protected him from Death Eaters, but them as well. As long as Harry lived in the house, they would be safe. It toke Harry saying that he would tell the police how they treated him to get them to keep quiet, but they gave in. So for the past 6 years, Harry spent as much time as he could with his chosen.

The first thing they did was try to find a way to prove Sirius innocent. The best way was to find Peter, but that was unlikely to happen. After all he had been hiding for 5 years at the time. The only other way was to somehow get Sirius a trial. None of them knew how to do that. They could go to Dumbledore but he had had his chance and had done nothing for Sirius. After much thought, Severus had mentioned Lucius Malfoy. They had been close as teens and Lucius valued Family over everything. Seeing as he was married to a Black and his son had Black blood in him, he was honor bound to help Sirius, as he was the Head of the Black Family.

At first Lucius was a little wary but after a meeting Harry, he agreed. The meeting had been very interesting.

* * *

_Lucius looked at the house in front of him. It was two stories, a pale blue, had a dark green fence; there were flowers everywhere, as well as a vegetable garden. All in all, it was a pretty nice house. Nothing like Malfoy Manor but It had a charm to it that not even a cold Hearted Malfoy could resist. _

_He was shook from his investigation by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Severus watching him with a slight smug look on his face. As if he knew what he was thinking. _

_Lucius sneered in response, and then headed to the front door. Before he could even get there, the door was opened by Harry Potter and he was not what Lucius Expected. _

_He had expected a carbon copy of James Potter with a few things from Lily Potter. But what he saw was nothing like his expectations. This Angel – he could never call him something so mundane as a boy – had long raven hair with auburn streaks that hung to the middle of his back, Bright emerald eyes that had a ring of sapphire Gray around his pupil, a petite body. _

"_It is nice to meet you, Lucius Malfoy. I am Harry Potter." When he spoke Lucius felt as if he could relax and never feel worried again. It was discouraging, how much this child could affect him. _

_But just having meet him, Lucius, felt an inner peace that he had never felt before. He felt like he had come home._

_

* * *

_

After that meeting, Lucius had agreed to help; though convincing him to accept Harry has his Master was still something that was under construction. Unlike Sirius and Remus, who had beast to help them accept or Severus, who knew Harry; Lucius did not have either.

While he was at ease in Harry's presence, He had family to think about and Harry could not guarantee that his son and wife would be one of his chosen. So until that happened Lucius had refused to accept. (Even though that, Harry knew, nearly killed Lucius one the inside)

Trying to Sirius a trial on the other hand had been disgustingly easy, something that farther destroyed their image of Dumbledore and the Ministry. All Lucius had to do was let it slip to Fudge that he had looked into Sirius Black's trial, to see what he's sentence was, only to find that he had never been put to trial. Fudge in a panic, afraid that if the public found out about it he would be voted out, went to straight to Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to make sure that it was true. Madame Bones looked into it and found it to be true. After that all Sirius had to do was to get himself found, which he did, he was given a trial right after being found, and was to the shock of the Ministry to be innocent.

Sirius was then awarded a million Galleons as well as a public apology by the ministry in every wizarding and muggle (AN:Remember he was on the muggle news) newspaper. Sirius, being Sirius, made sure to milk it for all its worth. Something that Remus shook his head at.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts, by the sounds of his name being called. Looking up he saw Remus and Sirius walking up to him. Harry stood to greet them, hugging both of them once they reached him.

"Hey Remi, Siri." Harry greeted, smiling at the changes to his chosen.

Sirius no longer looked like some kind of wraith, he was a healthy pale, his hair wavy and to his waist. He looked younger than his 30 something years, like he was in his early 20s. Remus, also looked much better, having new clothes did wonders for him, as well as having his pack back. They both looked gorgeous and confident.

Sirius picked harry up and placed him on his hip, startling Harry at the sudden change. Harry puffed out his cheeks in mock anger at being treated like a child, making Sirius let out a bark like laugh and Remus smile. Realizing that he was not going to be put down, Harry wrapped his arm around Sirius neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"So were are we going?" Harry asked Remus.

"We're going to go get your Hogwarts supplies." Remus replied, moving his hand to move a lock of hair away from Harry's face. "Dumbledore gave us permission to take you" Sirius added, his voice sarcastic, as if the sentence was ridiculous, which in a way it was. Remus and Sirius never needed Dumbledore's permission for anything and never would, however they needed to make Dumbledore think that they did, so they played along as if they did.

You see after Sirius' trial, Sirius had wanted to get custody of Harry; However Dumbledore had blocked him, saying that Harry was safe and cared for. Now if Sirius really wanted to fight, he would win, seeing has he was Harry's legal guardian and being as he had never been convicted, he had always been Harry's guardian. But after Harry had told him to go along with Dumbledore and pretend that he understood, Sirius relented and acted as if he agreed with Dumbledore. While really he was spying for Harry and relaying everything back to him.

He was also able to get visitation for Remus and Himself, which Dumbledore was not able to deny without reason, which he had none, at least none that would make sense. So they would visit every weekend, unless they had a mission. Or at least that was what Dumbledore thought. The thing was that Dumbledore never thought to visit Harry himself, so while he thought that his pawns were going what he wanted them to, he made one big mistake by not always watching them. And that would be one of his biggest mistakes.

* * *

Harry walked into between Sirius and Remus toward the wizard bank, Gringotts, run by the Goblins. Once there, they walked to one of the Goblins.

"I wish to talk to Gornuk." Stated Sirius to the goblin in front of them, looking him straight in the eye, as he did.

The goblin looked down at them from over the counter, looking each of them in the eye, and then nodding to himself, turned and called for another Goblin.

"Griphook!"

Soon, after a younger looking Goblin, appeared.

"Yes, sir?" Answered the younger Goblin, Griphook.

"Escort these wizards to Gornuk" the older goblin ordered.

"Yes, Sir" Looking to the wizards, "This way, please" He said leading them down a few corridors, until they reached a door with Gornuk written on it.

"Here you are, sirs" said, Griphook, before leaving.

Watching the Goblin walk away, they turned to the door. Sirius reached out and knocked on the door. Hearing a gruff voice call them in, they walk in.

Inside the office, sat a Goblin before a dark wood desk, behind him were two file cabinets on each corner.

They say in the chairs in front of the desk, Harry sitting in between them.

"Hello, Gornuk" said Sirius.

"Hello, Lord Black. I presume you are here for young Mr. Potter's Inheritance?- Receiving a nod from Sirius, he continued- Very well, If you will, Mr. Potter, place both of your hands on the two clear orbs on my desk. You will feel a slight prick on the tip of your fingers and a slight draining of magic." Gornuk stated.

Harry slowly rose from his sit and stood in front of the two clear orbs. Placing his hands on the orbs, he felt a slight prick on his fingers and a very small drain of magic, just like Gornuk had said he would.

Raising his hands from the orbs, he saw that the orbs, which were clear seconds ago, now seemed to have a mist of different colors spinning aground in one of them and a small pool of blood in the other.

Backing away from the orbs, he sat back down between Sirius and Remus.

"In a moment we will have a list of Mr. Potter's inheritance and abilities." Seconds after Gornuk spoke a piece of parchment appeared before him. Looking over them, Gornuk seemed to go into shock after getting to the parchment.

"Gornuk? Is something wrong?' Asked Remus, speaking for the first time since they had come into Gringotts. His face worried, he had smelt the shock and fear/awe? from the Goblin.

Instead of answering, Gornuk handed the parchment to Harry. Sirius and Remus leaned in to see what was on them.

[Parchment]

Name: Harry James Potter

Age: 11

Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lily Potter neé Evans (Deceased)

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin

Godmother: Alice Longbottom

Current Guardian: Sirius Black

Extra Information: The last of the Potter family. Currently living his Aunt and Uncle from Mother's side of the family. All Financial Arrangements and Management are being made by Godfather, Sirius Black.

Abilities (AN: This is a very basic list of abilities that he has mastered, not all that he has. He has more abilities, they will be explained as he gains control over them):

Empath

Telepath

Natural Animagus

Beast Speaker

Wind Elemental

Parseltongue

Wandless magic

Titles:

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince

Heir to the Ancient House and Noble of Lupin

Heir to the Ancient House and Noble of Auras

[End Parchment]

Sirius was the first to speak up. "I can understand being the Heir to Potter, Black, and Prince. However I thought that Remus was unable to inherit anything because he's a werewolf. And what is the house of Auras?"

Gornuk, finally out of his shock, answered, "While by the law werewolves cannot inherit, if their offspring is human, they can inherit the title. And seeing as Mr. Lupin blood adopted Mr. Potter, along with Mr. Snape and yourself, and Mr. Lupins' parents are deceased, Mr. Potter is Heir to the Lupin family."

Sirius and Remus nodded. "And the Auras Family?" asked Remus.

Gornuk cleared his throat. "The Auras family is something of a myth. It is said that only those that are Chosen by magic are part of the Auras family. Only 6 people have ever been in the Auras family, including Mr. Potter. Only two are alive. Mr. Potter and one other."

"_The Auras family is the family I created, my child. Auras is the name I use when I wish to walk among the creatures of this world. As my child you are the Heir" _Harry heard his mama tell him.

"_Who else has been in the family, Mama?" _ He asked.

"_Merlin, Morgan le Fay, Salazar Slytherin, and Finally Helga Hufflepuff. I will tell you more, later. For now focus on Gornuk, He is about to give you the Heir Rings" _Answered, his mama_. _

Harry focused his attention to the front were he saw four boxes appear in front of him. After hearing, Sirius tell him to open them. He walked up to the boxes, opening each and playing each ring on a chain that he received from Severus. Sirius had told him, during one of their lessons, that the heir would usual get their Heir ring when they turned seven and wear it around their necks on a chain. They would be able to wear the ring on their middle finger when they turned seventeen. Seeing as they were unable to get Harry's rings when he was seven because of Dumbledore, they had to wait until he turned eleven and started Hogwarts.

After putting the chain on his neck, he walked to the door where Sirius and Remus were waiting, already having said their goodbyes to Gornuk. But before he walked out, he turned to Gornuk and said words that shook him to the core.

"May my Mother Bless you and give you a healthy son"

With that Harry walked out, leaving a shocked Goblin behind him.

Leaving Gringotts, Remus pulled Harry and Sirius aside.

"Okay, Harry. What do you want to do first?" Ask Remus

Harry looked around, watching the different people, until he felt a pull. Without realizing it he slowly started to head toward the pull, before he knew it he ended up in front of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Sirius and Remus, who had been following him since he started walking, stopped behind him. Remus reached out to stop Harry before he could enter.

Harry looked back, wondering why he was stopped.

"Harry, that's Knockturn Alley. Why are you going in there?" Asked Remus, trying to redirect him.

Shaking Remus, He started to enter the Alley, "I felt a pull from here. Something or one is calling me."

Sirius, who had been watching Harry, shook his head and simply followed after Harry. If there was one thing he had learn from being near Harry was that once he set his mind to something, no one or thing would stop him. And apparently his mind was set.

Remus stood, watching Harry and Sirius walk into Knockturn Alley. Sighing, he ran after his two companions. He could never win between those two.

* * *

AN: WOAH, this is my longest chapter yet. I don't really like this chapter, to be honest. It feels kind of flat. But I wanted to get something out to you guys, soon. So here you go.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but things have been a little hectic with my computer. I caught his virus thing called My Security Shield, which won't let me scan anything and kept messing with my computer. So I had to reply on my PSP for the internet until I got my computer fixed. Which made it so I was unable to not only work on the chapter, but upload.

For those of you who are waiting for Emerald Emotion, It will be posted sometime this upcoming week, so look out for it.

Also I have chosen who will be in Harry's Harem. I want to thank all of you for your votes and list. I'll probably use some of those Lists in other upcoming stories. So watch out for those.

Please go to my Profile and Vote on my New Poll. It's for this story and it's about updates.

Last but most importantly Review please. Your Reviews always make me happy and every time I get one feel all happy inside, which makes me want to write more. ;D

This is Damian Signing out! ^_^


End file.
